


pocky night

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Movie Night, Self-Indulgent, The Pocky Game, jae is annoying but he cute so we forgive him, so short you won't even realize you read smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jae had found his new obsession in the form of pocky sticks. it annoyed the hell out of brian as they had the exact same thing in korea, but the elder insisted that the japanese version is ‘far superior to our cheap knockoffs, brian!’ that shouldn’t really bother brian since that was jae’s opinion and all that, but the man also insisted on ordering the treats online and he even banned them from touching them.





	pocky night

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bored so and i just vomited this thing after i ate two boxes of pocky this morning.

jae had found his new obsession in the form of pocky sticks. it annoyed the hell out of brian as they had the exact same thing in korea, but the elder insisted that the japanese version is ‘far superior to our cheap knockoffs, brian!’ that shouldn’t really bother brian since that was jae’s opinion and all that, but the man also insisted on ordering the treats online and he even banned them from touching them. 

so, to say that brian was exasperated was kind of an understatement. he wanted to take all the boxes of pocky they have accumulated and burn them in front of jae, but like the nice bandmate that he was, he couldn’t really do as he pleased. he had to swallow it all and just hear jae munch on them all day long. 

which was what he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes. all five of them had decided to spend their free day by lazing around, binge watching that new show jae told them about. the maknaes were seated on the couch, with sungjin between them, while jae and brian took the floor, after they managed to steal some of the throw pillows.

“hyung,” brian started after they had paused the episode to have dowoon bring more soda, “would you mind not eating your stupid chocolate sticks right next to my ear? it’s distracting.”

jae took out another stick, biting it while making eye contact with the younger. “sorry, what?” he asked after he finished it.

brian threw his hands in the air, clearly infuriated. “you’re such an asshole!” 

“how about,” the elder moved closer to the bassist, placing his hand on brian’s thigh, “how about you eat one to see how good they are, hm? if you do that, i pinky promise to stop for tonight.” he held out his pinky, his expression sincere.

“that all?”

“yeap.”

“ok, fine.” the younger agreed. “gimme one.” 

jae pulled the box away, hiding it behind his back. “nu-uh, sweetheart.” the elder smirked. “you have to get it from me.” he added as he placed a stick in his mouth.

brian sighed, but he closed his eyes, leaning in. he couldn’t find the treat though, as he was met with a pair of soft lips. brian smiled, deepening the kiss.

he pulled back, still smiling as he lightly slapped jae’s chest. “you’re such a dork.”

“and you are gross, get a fucking room!” they heard sungjin, before a pillow was thrown at them.

**Author's Note:**

> like, comment and subscribe for more bad content  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
> [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
